Just a kiss
by Jhosie
Summary: "Eu não quero dar boa noite, eu sei que é hora de partir Mas você estará em meus sonhos hoje a noite..."
1. Chapter 1

Para quem quiser escutar a música enquanto lê aqui está o link: watch?v=RJdvPC9OLXc

* * *

Castle estava levando Kate para casa depois de um dia quase inteiro no hospital, ela tinha se ferido nas investigações de um caso.

#Flashback on

Castle e Beckett chegaram cedo ao precinto e logo saíram atras de uma pista do caso que investigavam. A pista os levou até a um galpão que parecia abandonado, Beckett logo notou que havia uma pessoa se escondendo e gritou:

"NYPD."

O homem se escondeu e começou a atirar, um tiro atingiu o braço de Kate, quando percebeu que a tinha atingido saiu correndo, mesmo ferida ela correu atras do suspeito e o pegou. Castle pediu reforços, assim que o reforço chegou Castle foi com Kate para o hospital.

#Flashback off

Já se passava das nove da noite quando saíram do hospital, Castle fez questão de deixar Kate em casa, mesmo ela insistindo dizendo que não precisava. Quando chegaram ao apartamento, Kate falou que ele já podia ir embora, mas ele não quis ir. Ele entrou preparou alguma coisa para comerem, depois de jantarem ficaram conversando na sala.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these fellings when it feel so hard to breath_

_I'm caught up in this moment caught up in your smile_

_I've never open up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

_We don't need to rush this let's just take it slow_

Depois de um tempo Kate falou:

"Castle, você já pode ir, eu vou dormir agora."

"Só vou depois de colocar você na cama."

"Castle! Eu não sou uma criança."

"Eu sei, mas você está machucada e só quero me certificar que você está bem."

Kate revirou os olhos, mas não falou mais nada. Castle a levou até o quarto, Kate se deitou e falou:

"Eu estou bem!"

Castle beijou os lábios de Kate, que corou.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch in the fire burning so bright_

_And I don't wanna to mess this thing up_

_I don't wanna push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnigth_

"Castle..."

"Eu sei que não devia ter te beijado, mas você sabe que eu..." Castle parou, suspirou... "Eu não quero te perder."

"Você não vai me perder, eu só..." Kate abaixou o rosto, suspirou e continuou... "Só não estou pronta ainda."

_I know that if we give this a little time_

_It will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

_It's never felt so real_

_No, it's never felt so right_

"Eu entendo." - disse Castle.

"Nos falamos amanhã?" - perguntou Kate

"Eu não queria te deixar sozinha."

"Castle, eu estou bem, amanhã nós conversamos."

"Tudo bem."

"Boa noite."

_No I don't wanna say goodnight_

_I know is time to leave_

_But you'll be in my dreams tonight_

Castle beijou os lábios de Kate mais uma vez, disse boa noite e foi para casa. Ele realmente não queria ir, mas sabia que não deveria apressar as coisa e se desse tempo ao tempo tudo iria se acertar.

* * *

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Essa fic era oneshot, mas pediram continuação então escrevi mais esse capítulo. Dedicado a just-a-fan-vh.

* * *

No dia seguinte Castle ligou para Kate para saber como ela estava, não queria ir até a casa dela pois sabia que não ia resistir e iria beija-la de novo, e ele queria dar um tempo a Kate. Ela não ia trabalhar por duas semanas e Castle também não iria para o precinto, ia para o Hamptons com a desculpa de que iria escrever.

Kate não parava de pensar em Castle, em como ele a ajudou no dia anterior e no beijo que ele havia lhe dado. Sim, ela queria muito começar um relacionamento com ele, mas ainda não se sentia pronta, tinha a questão do caso não resolvido de sua mãe e o medo irracional que tinha de ser feliz.

Havia se passado uma semana e Kate não aguentava mais ficar em casa, ela precisava se distrair, mas ainda não podia trabalhar. Resolveu chamar Lanie para jantar, queria alguém para conversar e só sua melhor amiga para lhe entender. Kate contou para Lanie que Castle havia lhe ajudado muito no dia que levou o tiro.

"Mas tem mais alguma coisa não é?" - perguntou Lanie

"Não preciso nem lhe falar que tem mais coisa, porque você já sabe que tem."

"Você quer conversar sobre isso ou acha melhor não."

"Se eu não conversar com você, com quem mais seria?"

"Você sabe que pode contar comigo, então o que é?"

"Antes de Castle ir embora..." Kate começou com um pouco de vergonha. "Ele..."

"Kate, por favor fala logo, você está me deixando agoniada, o que ele fez, se fez alguma coisa que não devia..."

"Calma, Lanie, ele me beijou."

"E?"

"E nada, eu mandei ele ir embora."

"Kate, ele é louco por você, e você o manda embora. Eu sei que você também é louca por ele."

"Lanie!"

"Por favor, Kate, você não pode negar seus sentimentos para sempre."

Kate estava confusa, não sabia se já era hora de assumir seus sentimentos. Lanie falou:

"Você tem que dizer a ele, ele não vai esperar tanto tempo."

"Eu sei, e agora ele está no Hamptons, pode até estar com outra."

"Não pensa nisso, ele pode estar pensando em você. Por que você não vai até lá?"

"Não, eu não saberia o que dizer ou fazer, e ele disse que estaria de volta na semana que vem."

"Tudo bem espera, mas quando ele voltar você tem que falar."

"Okay, eu falo."

Um pouco mais de conversa e Lanie foi para casa, Kate ficou pensando em como iria falar com ele, o que iria dizer. Mais uma semana se passou, Kate voltou para o precinto, ainda não iria a campo, ficaria na delegacia.

Castle ainda não tinha voltado, ele tinha ido para o Hamptons para escrever, mas não conseguiu muita coisa, pois só pensava em Kate. Ligou para Alexis dizendo que ficaria mais alguns dias, Alexis avisou Kate, que ficou preocupada, queria muito falar com ele.

Kate pediu a capitã mais alguns dias de folga, disse ainda não estar se sentindo bem. Ela tomou coragem e foi até o Hamptons, não podia mais esperar, tinha que falar agora ou talvez não falaria mais. Castle ficou surpreso em ve-la:

"Beckett? Algum problema?"

"Eu preciso falar com você, não posso mais esperar."

Castle a olhava confuso:

"O que foi?"

Ela o olhava nos olhos e disse:

"Eu estou pronta..."

Ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos em silêncio e Castle a beijou sem pressa, queria aproveitar esse momento ao máximo.

* * *

Esse é o segundo e último, espero que gostem. Reviews?


End file.
